


One Soul Lost is Another Saved

by af_fection



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/af_fection/pseuds/af_fection
Summary: A poem inspired by Edelgard's story and the Medieval "Judith" poem. Written for and published in "Fódlan's Fables."
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fódlan's Fables





	One Soul Lost is Another Saved

Ancient monsters wail to the blackened sky,  
Wishing their ancestors could hear their cries.  
The miserable atrocities they commit are sins indeed.  
But, is there a common thread of humanity?

A lonely girl has had her heart stolen  
By these filthy monsters of greed.  
There’s no one left to warn her of the dangers  
Or where she should take heed.

The monsters’ den is rich and opulent,  
All stolen at the human cost.  
Yet, they are still lonely and miserable,  
And terrorize most oft.

Our little friend, a sweet young thing,  
Has been hardened by unfair realities.  
She now lies in wait for the time to strike.  
No one in town will sleep tonight.

Embers burn as they touch the skin  
But hurt far less than the agony of sin,  
Which pervades the nose and blinds the eyes,  
Deafens the ears to others’ cries.

There’s no time for tears, no time for rest.  
Our little friend must try her best.  
These souls lost are a million saved,  
For a better humanity will pave the way.

Fortune favors the pure of heart  
And those who think wisely before they start.  
Everything that falls must collide,  
Just as each new day departs with a goodbye.


End file.
